The present invention relates to a method for producing stockings, particularly of the pop-sock type or the like, with form-fitting shape, and to a stocking obtained with the method.
Two kinds of stocking of the pop-sock type, i.e., stockings whose top reaches above the calf, are currently commercially available: stockings which have a tapering portion in the lower calf region, and stockings without a tapering portion.
Stockings having a tapering portion in the lower calf region are produced usually starting from their elastic top, which constitutes the upper end of the stocking and can be produced with derby or links knitting, and by forming the intermediate region of the leg with a loop length which meets fit requirements in the region occupied by the calf and then continuing with gradually shorter loops of knitting until a compression suitable for fitting the ankle region is achieved. In practice, in this type of stocking the intermediate region of the leg has a substantially conical shape, since the gradual shortening of the loops is performed row by row and the loops of a same row have the same length.
In stockings without a tapering portion, the leg region is formed with loops which have a substantially constant length from the top to the ankle region. Consequently, stockings without a tapering portion have a worse fit, since the shape of the stocking in the leg region substantially has a constant diameter and is considerably different from the actual configuration of the user's leg. This different configuration is partially compensated by the elasticity of the yarns used, but the result, in terms of fit, is scarcely satisfactory.
Although stockings with a tapering portion have a better fit, shortcomings are in any case suffered because the shape of the stocking in the leg region is still different from the actual shape of the user's leg.